cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodrow
|team = Red |languages = English |government = |religion = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |currency = Dollar |statisticsdate= |infra = |tech = |landarea = |nationstrength = |totalpop = |litrate = }} Wilsonovia is a medium sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Wilsonovia work diligently to produce Fish and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Wilsonovia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Wilsonovia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Wilsonovia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Wilsonovia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN Wilsonovia was established on Friday, September 8, 2007. This is Woody's third nation in CN after the other two were deleted due to various RL circumstances. Originally, Woody joined CN as part of the great NS migration. Alliance history Woodrow (better known as Woody) first joined CN in December 2006. Quite the noob, he first joined the Republic but soon grew inactive and ignorant of the going ons in CN. Soon thereafter, he found himself at the doorsteps of the New Pacific Order. However, Woody quickly became overwhelmed with being a freshman in college and completely forgot about CN, and thus was deleted for inactivity. About a month later, Woody stumbled back onto CN, and joined the Legion. He quickly rose through the ranks, eventually topping out at Commodore, second in charge of the Legion war machine. After a bunch of internal drama etc. etc., Woody moved onto GOONS. After staying for awhile, and growing inactive prior to GWIV, Woody simply walked away during the war and decided not to get involved in all the OOC drama. After quitting the game for about a month, Woody hopped on IRC one day, and saw that bigwoody, his ancient smaller nemesis, had created his own alliance, TORN. It was at this point that Woody decided to rejoin Cyber Nations once again, and prove that one simply cannot walk away from the game. After a couple months, he grew tired of being in TORN and decided to go back to the Legion and help them rebuild and get a charter written. After being a member for less than a week, Woody and several other members had ironed out a charter and had it put up for a vote. Less than 48 hours later, the charter was accepted, and officially announced to the new membership. Under the new charter, Woody was first appointed Director of Intelligence, and then soon after moved to Director of Education. Soon after the accomplishments in Legion, Woody decided it was time to move on and possibly "retire" from CN. Having friends in the New Pacific Order, he decided to post his application. Several vouches, and two days later, Woody was accepted into the hallowed halls of the NPO. New Pacific Order Woody joined the New Pacific Order on Tuesday, March 18, 2008. Soon after, he posted his application to become a diplomat. After Woody had faithfully done his duties as a diplomat for several months, DarkMistress promoted Woody to the rank of Political Analyst. The next ten months were extremely challenging for Woody. Several RL setbacks and circumstances prevented him from showing his full potential and limited his ability to shine. So for the next eight months, he faithfully fulfilled his duties as a political analyst without taking on any more positions. After months of seclusion, in January 2009 Woody was able to return to the game full-time. He then dedicated himself to being a Mentor, and took on various other positions. Professions past and present Awards